Love, Fight, Kids  WHAT?
by MsAnimefreak92
Summary: Kagome finds out something huge and doesn't know how to tell Inuyasha, so she makes Keade and Sango help keep this secret, but there are far worse things than her secret that trouble her. Once again a demon is after Kagome or not. What is Inuyasha to do?
1. Chapter 1: Kagome's Secret

_*All thoughts of the characters are in italics*_

**Chapter 1: Kagome's Secret**

Kagome stepped into Keade's hut and the old priestess turned to her. "Welcome child what brings ye to my home." Keade gestured for her to sit down. _"Maybe I should keep it to myself, it could be nothing."_ Kagome thought as she sat across from the wise old woman. Keade quietly waited for Kagome to explain herself. "Well, I had something I'd like for you to help me analyze. I'm not quite for sure about this and I don't want to bother Inuyasha with this until I know for sure. He's been busy working with Miroku to help villages nearby with demon problems and that can be stressful, but if I told him this he might just overly stressed." Kagome started and Keade passed her a cup of tea.

"My dear girl, I don't know if I completely understand the situation I am to help you with." Keade said confused. _"I have to tell her, but I might just be fretting over nothing."_ Kagome shifted uncomfortably "I have been worrying about this so much here lately that I haven't got much sleep. I don't want Inuyasha to notice, but he is getting increasingly suspicious of me. I haven't told him, but I didn't have my, you know, last month and I haven't had one this time either. I was hoping you could confirm my fears." Keade smiled and sighed "Kagome are ye saying you're with child? The only signs I can think of are changes in eating habits, new back pains and stuff like that, a nauseous feeling from time to time, and fast changing emotions. Have ye had any of these?" Kagome thought about it a moment and one applied a few applied to her.

"Yes, I eat a little more and my emotions are unpredictable." Kagome noted and frowned. "Now listen to me dear child, if ye are truly pregnant only time can tell, but I believe ye are indeed with child." Keade confirmed Kagome's fears. Kagome stood and handed the cup back to Keade the tea untouched "I have to go and let this sink in. I'll tell Inuyasha when I can be sure he won't be overly dramatic. Thank you Keade, I'll come by again real soon for you to teach me about herbal remedies and my priestess powers." Kagome hurried out of the hut and saw Sango walk out of her hut with her kids hand in hand with her while the baby slept on the carrier on her back.

"Kagome, would you like to join us for our afternoon walk while Kirara surveys they area for any threats?" Sango smiled. "Sure, I could use a walk to clear my head. I need your opinion on something big." Kagome joined her and the kids. "On something big you say? Is Inuyasha teasing you again or something?" Sango smiled. _"I can't speak with her while he kids are here, they can be very impressionable."_ Kagome eyed the twins "No, it's something bigger than a fight." _"This can't be good; I thought they were so happy. Are they separating, I've never heard a marriage to end like that?" _Sango stared at Kagome's long face "Then what is it; my kids are smart enough that if it's a secret I can get them to keep it." Kagome sighed and stopped turning to her quickly "I just found out something and I'm unsure how to tell Inuyasha. Keade helped me confirm it. It's our secret if I tell you okay; I need to tell Inuyasha when I feel the time is right."

"Kids, remember what we do when we're told a secret?" Sango looked at her twins who laughed and nodded. "We zip our lips and take it to our grave, unless told." The twins said in unison like little professional secret keepers. Kagome smiled softly "Alright, but it better stay a secret until I speak to Inuyasha. I'm pregnant, I'm with child, and I haven't been sleeping well due to my worries about Inuyasha's reaction and he is starting to get suspicious of me." Kagome felt a weight being lifted as she spoke to Sango. Sango beamed from ear to ear "That's fantastic news! Inuyasha will be thrilled, to know about it!" Kagome looked at the twins and the twins grinned "We didn't hear a thing."

Suddenly, there were footsteps behind Kagome and then heard Inuyasha sigh "Stupid monk, Miroku just ripped off another village. Now, what was it the twins didn't hear?" Kagome turned nervously "Nothing really just some girl talk. I guess your day was the usual." She stepped toward Inuyasha wiping some dirt from his face. "Yeah we got rid of the demon and then Miroku made them give us a bunch of food." Inuyasha set some baskets on the ground _"She looks more tired than she did earlier today." _"Inuyasha, I have a whole family to feed or did you forget." Miroku appeared with a wagon of food. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" Sango was confused. "Yeah, I'm fine. Kagome do you want to go back home and rest a bit you look tired today." Inuyasha looked Kagome over. "Yes, I could use some rest." Kagome wobbled and Inuyasha caught her. "Kagome, are you feeling alright?" Inuyasha picked her up bridal style. "I just got a bit dizzy. I'll be okay; I can walk on my own." Kagome hopped out of his arms and fell on her knees to the ground. Inuyasha knelt by her "You're not okay let's let the old priestess check you out." Kagome got dizzier and then passed out. "Kagome!" Inuyasha caught her and then picked her up taking her to the wise old priestess unsure what she'd uncover.


	2. Chapter 2: What Could Go Wrong?

**Chapter 2: What Could Go Wrong?**

Inuyasha bounded into Keade's hut and she turned to him. "Inuyasha, have ye just gotten back? What happened to Kagome?" she eyed the unconscious girl. "She collapsed outside right after I came up, she was talking with Sango privately although the kids were there too." he thought about it a moment. "Lay her on the cot I'll check her for ye." Keade set her bowl of medicinal herbs that she was about to crush together down. Inuyasha was careful not to jostle her as he set Kagome on the cot and then sat beside her. "I know she hasn't been sleeping well lately, but I hadn't known she pushed herself to this extent." Inuyasha frowned. "I saw her earlier; the poor thing had mentioned her sleeping habits and was worried that you'd start worrying. Kagome can be a strong child, but I think she just finally pushed herself passed her physical abilities." Keade checked for injuries and then sat back.

"I say put a wet cloth on her forehead and let her sleep. I don't see anything wrong. Are ye satisfied boy?" Keade got up and moved away. _"Not exactly, for now I won't ask about Kagome's change in sleep habit though. This old coot would just make some long story about what she thought Kagome's reasoning was." _Inuyasha picked Kagome up "Thanks old lady." He stepped out of the hut and Sango walked over with Miroku and the kids. "Is she okay, Inuyasha?" Miroku wondered staring at his friend's long face. "Yeah, she just overworked her body. She hasn't been sleeping well." Inuyasha sighed. "That's not good for her considering it could hurt her….um…health." Sango caught herself before she let out the secret _"This is going to be hard to keep a secret from the others. I hope the kids don't blow it either."_ Inuyasha looked at her funny and then at her twins which bit their lips and shook their heads.

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku "Did Sango tell you what they were talking about earlier? Sango did Kagome say anything that could have been an indication of her health?" Miroku sighed looking at his wife "Sango didn't mention anything of importance to me." Sango shook her head "She mentioned she hadn't been sleeping well and worried about if you noticed, but I didn't think much about it. The girls can confirm what I'm saying is true." The twins nodded in agreement and tug on their mother's kimono. "Come Miroku, it's time to make lunch before your next trip." Sango lead the twins away. "I'll meet you at the bridge Inuyasha. Here is a health sutra to put in your house to keep the two of you healthy and hopefully make Kagome feel better." Miroku handed him a sutra and followed his family to their hut. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and hoped she'd be okay.

Kagome awoke to the warmth of a fire and a blanket over her. She sat up and the cloth on her forehead dropped in her lap. "Kagome, you're up!" Inuyasha came in the hut. She smiled as he dropped beside her on the floor "How are you feeling?" Kagome sighed handing him the cloth "Much better, thank you. Aren't you going to another town to help rid them of a demon?" Inuyasha set the cloth aside "Yeah here in a few minutes, I just came to check on you. Why haven't you been sleeping much at night? It seems that fatigue was the cause of your collapse earlier; at least that's what the old priestess told me." Kagome sighed and laughed "You know, I'm not really for sure, but I seem okay now." She made it seem as if it was just a bug that she had or something like that.

"I guess that sutra Miroku gave us is working. Speaking of which, I've got to go meet up with him at the bridge." he kissed Kagome on the forehead and hurried out of the hut. Kagome sat in a daze unsure what to do Inuyasha was more observant than she gave him credit for. "Kagome, can I come in? Keade and Shippo are watching the kids right now." Sango called from outside. "Sure Sango, I don't mind." Kagome replied and Sango slipped into the hut. "Did you tell him, yet?" she said as soon as she sat down. "No, but he's on to me. I need to tell him soon." Kagome answered. "Okay then, is there anything I can give you advice on?" Sango was excited. "Actually, yes there are a few things." Kagome laughed, but before she could ask they were interrupted by a voice from the shadowy corner of the room.

"I found it the great source of power I had been sensing. I could do so much with the powers you possess dear girl." the voice mused. "Who's there, show yourself!" Sango stood and Kirara jetted in the house with Hiraikotsu in her mouth. Kagome watched frozen in shock by this intruder waiting to see his face. A man in a robe stepped out of the shadows or at least they thought he was a man "I am Unikotsu; I came in search of the source of great power I have been searching for. This girl seems to be it." Unikotsu's eyes were slit like a snake's eyes and when he shifted in the light his skin shined like scales. Kagome backed up grabbing her bow from the wall and an arrow. "It's odd that such a power would come from a priestess though. Is there something that you're hiding?" Unikotsu was intrigued.

"No, now leave in peace and never come back. This has nothing to do with you." Kagome pointed the arrow at him. And Sango ready Hiraikotsu. "I thought we could settle this in peace. You hand over the source of power and no one gets hurt." Unikotsu smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Kagome growled "Leave, now!" "I see now, there is a secret that you're keeping; you naughty woman. I guess I have no choice, but to take you with me." Unikotsu smiled. "Dream on, Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, but it missed the man and destroyed part of the house. "Sango, be careful Inuyasha will not like to see the house in pieces. Kagome shot an arrow at Unikotsu which also missed and broke a vase. Sango was thrown into Kirara and Kirara shrank causing both of them to roll out the door. Kagome ran toward her friends and then someone was pulling her back.

"Let me go!" Kagome fought kicking and struggling against Unikotsu. "Now, that can't be good for the baby. Stop fighting, your friend are merely knocked out anyways. You can't get free from me." Unikotsu laughed. Kagome still fought and Unikotsu growled "Be still woman or I will kill you on the spot!" Kagome gasped and tried to look Unikotsu in the eye. Kagome cried out "If you do you'll be in for a world of hurt. I bet you need me alive anyway or you would have killed me before." "Oh bright girl, now sleep and we can talk more later." Unikotsu hissed. Kagome breathed in something sweet and blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3: A Challange Worth Pursuing

**Chapter 3: A Challenge Worth Pursuing**

Inuyasha ran to his and Kagome's hut the sound of fighting bringing him back to the village. "Inuyasha, what's going on?" Miroku wasn't far behind him. Then Miroku was silent when he saw Kirara run forward limping with Sango on her back. "Sango are you oaky?" Miroku hurried to Kirara's side. "We were just talking, then a voice. He was so human, yet inhuman. He attacked us; I don't know what happened to Kagome. He hit me with some sort of an attack and I was thrown outside with Kirara." Sango had dirt all over her and the arm of her kimono had a tear in the arm. "Did a snake bite you, your arm is the only thing with a bleeding injury and it looks like a snake bite." Miroku sighed "Go to Keade, I'll go with Inuyasha to the hut." Miroku turned to find Inuyasha was already halfway to the hut.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and searched around outside the hut, but when he saw the damage to his and Kagome's home he hurried in with Miroku on his heels. "Hiraikotsu made the damage centered over in that corner." Miroku pointed out a big amount of damage in a shaded corner of the hut. "I found a cloth it smells of a strong medicine; the attacker must have dropped it. It has Kagome's scent on it and another person's scent." Inuyasha summed up from what he smelt "Her arrow is in the floor, Kagome fought and hard. They knocked some stuff over. I can't believe I didn't smell or hear him coming. We have to find her. Whatever that guy was after he needed Kagome for and that could mean when he is done with her he could kill her." Miroku nodded "Maybe Sango knows more about the attacker."

They hurried to Keade's to hear Shippo trying to keep the kids occupied while Keade took Care of Sango and Kirara. They stepped in to see the twins tackling Shippo and the baby asleep in Sango's arms. "Sango, do you know anything else about the attacker?" Keade finished bandaging Kirara's wound. "Miroku, Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" Shippo asked acknowledging their presence. "Inuyasha, what did ye find? Join us for a moment." Keade washed her hands. "Kagome was taken; the attacker dropped a cloth with something strong and sweet coming off of it. Sango can you tell us anything else about the stalker?" Inuyasha wasn't wasting time on details. "He looked human, yet his skin glistened like scales and his eyes were slit like a snake's eyes. It was unnerving, he even seemed to know our thoughts or so it seemed." Sango frowned "He said something about Kagome being the source of a great power and that he wanted to use that power somehow." Inuyasha stepped outside the house sniffing the air "What are ye doing boy? It's not a good idea to hunt for her in the dark the only thing we can get any clue from where they went is from this cloth." Keade followed him "Once I figure what type of medicinal mix the cloth was dunked in I can tell you what area, region, or climate the man came from. Come inside until then." The old priestess disappeared into her hut and Inuyasha grudgingly followed.

Kagome awoke in a dark room with a candle glowing in a holder on the floor across from her. She became nervous as she realized quickly that it wasn't her home. The door slid open and a bright light flooded the room. "I made some dinner for you. Until I need to make sure you gain some weight before I continue with my plan." Unikotsu cackled and then it was dark again with the candle as the only light source. _"He's going to try to make me suitable prey for him or something and this food will trigger something in me if I eat it." _Kagome threw the plate across the room and the food splattered everywhere. The door swung open and she heard a loud hiss before Unikotsu spoke. "Now, don't be so ungrateful. The baby needs its food and you'll just make yourself weak." Unikotsu spoke like a disapproving parent.

"That doesn't concern you! I will do as I please!" Kagome yelled at him. "It does concern me I need the power from your unborn child! If you keep repelling me and not sacrificing you and your secret, I will involve your half-breed husband." Unikotsu threatened. "Involve him or not he will come and kill you." Kagome smirked. "Either way, I will have that power, not even he can stop me!" Unikotsu hissed "Make your choice, deny me what I want and put your husband in a pressing position or indulge in my wish." Kagome knew she had to fight Unikotsu and not give in, but letting Inuyasha get hurt wasn't a pleasing thought either. "I won't give into you, and neither will Inuyasha." she argued. "Fine, you'll not eat until he arrives and then I'll make you choose again. Don't expect to be free from here by tomorrow, enjoy your stay." Unikotsu growled and shut the door locking it behind him.

Inuyasha woke up sensing someone's presence outside Keade's hut where everyone spent the night. Keade stepped in the hut with a basket held on her hip and a note. "Old priestess, what do you have there?" Inuyasha glared as he caught a whiff of the scent coming from the paper. "It was hanging by my door when I got back from picking some vegetables and fruit. It's addressed to you and I don't like the looks of it." Keade walked over handing it to him. "It's from whoever attacked last night; the paper is riddled with his scent." Inuyasha growled opening the note. "I have a challenge for you, if you find me and win in a fight to the death your wife goes free. If you don't find me or you succeed in finding me, but fail to win the fight the woman will suffer slowly. She is withholding what I want and I fear force is the best way to retrieve my wish. A woman so secretive even with her husband isn't any good to keep. Ask her friend and the old woman they know more than they let on, on her condition. It's your choice and her fate in your hands.-Unikotsu" Inuyasha read out loud.

Sango and Miroku had awoken to hear only part of the note, but Keade and Sango had traded looks of comprehension. "Sango, Keade, what is this demon trying to pull? What could they possibly hide from you that is so important?" Miroku shook his head "I would've been told anyways. The twins and Sango tell me about their day and conversations." Keade looked at Shippo and the twins that were now sitting just as alert as the others and intently listening to the conversation. "Old lady, Sango, what do you know?" Inuyasha watched the two closely. "I was able to discern what mixture was used. The particular ingredients are from the eastern plains." Keade explained. "No, I meant about what the letter implied." Inuyasha was growing impatient quickly. Sango shook her head "It is not for me to say. I made a promise that I intend to keep with Kagome." Inuyasha growled "This secret is it worth her dying over? I need some answers!" Keade set the basket in her arms down "Kagome must think so and I believe that she may be right. This is something she must tell ye and not someone else in her place. I cannot imagine the lengths she is going to keep Unikotsu from stealing that power that is so precious to her."

Inuyasha's anger flared and he hollered "If she dies like the note says it's my fault. In order to understand you're saying she has to tell me and I have to get to her before Unikotsu can kill her. This is not helping, Miroku can you sense the aura?" Miroku nodded, "Yes, he hasn't gotten too far away from town, yet. He's eastward like Keade concluded from her findings." Inuyasha smirked "He even left his scent. Unikotsu wants me to find him." Sango stood "I'm going with the two of you, Shippo and Keade can keep the kids safe." Inuyasha glared, but didn't argue because he'd need Kirara incase Unikotsu pulled something. "Then let's get ready and meet at the eastern part of the village." Miroku didn't argue either, but more because he wanted to ride on Kirara with Sango like the old times than his anger over her secretiveness. Inuyasha stepped out of the hut with his two friends and they split up for a few minutes.

Inuyasha was angry and annoyed, but his worries over Kagome fueled him to stop lashing out on their friends and find her. _"She must have had a good reason for keeping quiet. Why is she willing to die over this secret? I don't understand it."_ Inuyasha put his hand on the hilt of his Tetsaiga. He just couldn't understand how the secret and the power of Kagome connected. He had to get answers and get to Kagome fast and with the help of his friends that's what he'd manage to do. The challenge was worth it for one reason and one reason only, to save the love of his life from a slow and most likely painful death.


	4. Chapter 4: A Complication Arises

**Chapter 4: A Complication Arises**

Kagome was growing thirsty and hungry, but refused to give in to Unikotsu. If there was one thing Kagome was sure of, it was the fact that Inuyasha will always come for her. The candle had long gone out and all windows were boarded. Kagome couldn't tell if daytime had come or if it was still night time. There were no noises to help indicate the time either. Then the door opened to the room and she was blinded by light from the hall. "Master Unikotsu orders your presence. He has some news to give you." a man growled picking her up off the floor "Stand and get going!" Kagome groaned groggily following the man.

Inuyasha ran following the stranger, Unikotsu's, scent. Suddenly, Kirara began acting funny and dropped to the ground throwing Miroku and Sango off her back. "Miroku, Sango, are you okay?" Inuyasha ran toward them and Miroku stood wiping himself off. "I'm fine, Sango?" Miroku helped Sango up and she looked for Kirara. "Kirara doesn't look so well, there must be something affecting her. I wonder if it'll affect us too." Sango found Kirara in ball reverted back to her small size. "We don't have time to worry about that. We have to keep moving." Inuyasha sighed turning away and then he caught a small whiff of something in the air. "Sango, get out your masks." he turned back, but it was too late the other two were out.

Inuyasha heard a laugh and turned toward the voice. "I sorry, but you've gotten way to close. I need to prolong your absence from that priestess just a bit longer." A man like the one Sango described to them the night before appeared in front of him. "I'll kill you! Where's Kagome? What did you do to her?" Inuyasha growled "_Her scent is all over him! If he's touched her, I swear he's going to wish he was dead!" _"Trust me, she's in good hands. I pride myself on only the best torture methods. Aren't you getting tired?" the man hissed. "Unikotsu, you bastard, you hurt her in any way I'll kill you!" Inuyasha put his hand on Tetsaiga and he was finding it harder to move or stay awake. "I see you're having trouble moving. Sleep well, I promise she won't feel a thing." Unikotsu snickered as Inuyasha fell over passing out.

Kagome sat in a warm room waiting for Unikotsu to enter as her throat was getting dry from humidity in the room. Finally to her relief, he entered and sat down in front of her. "I'm afraid your friends won't make it in time. You see I found some things that might be familiar to you." Unikotsu snapped his fingers and a couple people came. Kagome's hope was now crushed, in the servants arms were Miroku's staff, Sango's Hiraikotsu, and Inuyasha's Tetsaiga that was always at his side. "Inuyasha, keep the Tetsaiga with him. What happened? What did you do?" Kagome was fueled by anger. "Calm down, I assure you that your friends and husband are unharmed. You see, they were here too fast." Unikotsu laughed "I have a new deal since your hubby won't be able to get to you in time. Sacrifice your life for all of your friends' lives and they go free." Kagome didn't know what to do, except make some time to figure out what to do next.

Kagome stared him directly in the eye "Unikotsu, give me time to decide, a couple days at the most." She tried to gain everyone time before she had to choose. "You need time, can you be so selfish? One day, by the end of the day tomorrow have your answer. I don't plan on extending your time any more than that." Unikotsu frowned. _"It's not much, but at least it's something. It might just be enough time to plan a way to save everyone including me." _Kagome nodded "Fine, I accept the one day." Unikotsu laughed "I am eager to hear your answer. Take her away for now." Kagome stood and followed the servant who brought her in _"I need to find everyone and get out of here, but how."_

Inuyasha awoke jumping up and looking around. The room was completely dark and his half-demon abilities were a bit weaker "Damn, the night of the new moon is approaching and I can't tell where I am!" "Inuyasha, if you can't use your demon abilities how will we get out of here? Our weapons were taken." Miroku said from close by. Kirara growled and Sango sighed "It looks like Kirara can't help out either, they did something to her and she's stuck small." "I can't use Tetsaiga once the new moon is out. Unikotsu must have planned this; he must have smelt my human blood." Inuyasha was beyond angry now. "I just hope Kagome is okay, she's running out of time. She could be done away with by now." Miroku was making Inuyasha feel worse. Sango was glad she was standing right next to Miroku it made him an easy target. She elbowed him hard in the stomach and Miroku coughed and groaned. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles "Thanks, I was about to knock him around myself. Now let's think of a plan." Inuyasha knew he didn't have time to waste and now more than ever he hated his half-demon blood. Now it's a race against the clock and they so far were losing.


	5. Chapter 5: Repeat That

**Chapter 5: Repeat That**

Kagome heard raised voices from the room next door and stumbled over to the wall knocking the candle still not relit over. She pressed her ear to the wall weakly listening to the voices. Then she heard the most mood lifting voice she could hear at that time. Inuyasha was on the other side of the wall with her friends. _"I got to get their attention. I hope knocking on the wall will work." _she began hitting the wall trying to get their attention. The voices stopped on the other side and stated up briefly before all together silencing.

Then to her relief Inuyasha asked Sango and Miroku if they heard the same knocking noise.There was a shuffling of feet and Kagome began to hit the wall harder making the noise loud. "It's coming from the other room. Do you think it could be Unikotsu playing around with us?" Sango wondered. "Inuyasha, can you hear me?" Kagome groaned. It was silent for a moment before Inuyasha answered, "Is someone there, I didn't understand you." Kagome slid to the floor fatigued and then catching her breath from the exertion of strength called out "Inuyasha, I need your help! Unikotsu gave me a proposition, but it's not good either way! I have to tell you something as well, but- INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out as the door to her room opened and Unikotsu was by her side pulling her away from the wall. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha called understanding that it was her on the other side.

"I'll take the girl to the other room, bring the others after us. The decision time has been moved to tonight." Unikotsu hissed "You want to be reunited don't you. Please follow me." Kagome didn't have the strength to resist her hunger and sleep deprived body was so weak. They entered a large room down the hall that was prepared as a dining hall. Unikotsu sat her at the head of the table and that was close enough to the wall that she could use the wall for support. "Bring in the guests, this reunion will begin." Unikotsu ordered and stood a few feet away from her. Then Kagome saw a servant walk in followed by the three most important people to her. "Kagome what happened to you? Unikotsu what did you do?" Inuyasha yelled.

Unikotsu looked confused "I captured a half-demon and to humans. What happened to the half-demon?" Kagome's heart sank when she realized Inuyaha's state and felt her hope dwindle. "I'm right here, now answer me!" Inuyasha didn't care at this point if anyone else knew about his weak state. His eyes were on Kagome and her sickly figure sitting at the end of the table. He moved forward and Unikotsu blocked him "Now, be calm you can go to her in due time, but I'm sure you'd love to know what I want first." Miroku spoke up "A great power of Kagome's, Sango said. She wouldn't go in detail though." "Inuyasha you worry more than you let on about this subject and her. It's sad she hasn't told you and here I'm giving her a chance, but she stays quiet." Unikotsu smirked.

Kagome stared at them and set a hand on her stomach and Sango was watching her concerned. "You see, I tried to feed her and yet she decided to starve herself waiting for you. The state she is in is her fault. I only wanted the great power within her, but I must take her as well in order to get what I want. I need her nourished though so eat with us." Unikotsu was angry from Kagome's refusal to eat even when the food was in front of her. "Wait, the way you said that. What do you know?" Inuyasha glared at Unikotsu, but he didn't reply. "Kagome, you need to eat you're hurting more than yourself!" Sango spoke up "Tell him before Unikotsu does." Kagome struggled to get up and she gripped the wall as support.

"Inuyasha, I wanted to tell you at a better time. I found out when I spoke with Keade." Kagome became dizzy and paused. Unikotsu grabbed Kagome's hand and Inuyasha became angrier "Come, look him in the eye and tell him. I will allow this much. He deserves at least this" Kagome stumbled over to Inuyasha and he caught her holding her up. "Kagome, what is it?" Inuyasha sighed as she played with his hair like she usually did. "Inuyasha, you know how I hadn't been sleeping well. I told you Keade helped me and it was stress due to worries I had. We discovered that I'm going to have a baby. You're going to be a father." Kagome hugged him and he stood still.

Unikotsu smirked "See, I wasn't after her, but what was within her. A child of great power and I need her in good health." Miroku stared at Sango speechless and then back at Inuyasha that had gone rigid and unable to speak. "Now Kagome, our little deal, what will it be you or your friends?" Unikotsu grabbed he shoulder and began to pull her away, but Inuyasha's gentle, yet firm grip kept him from doing so. "It's time to let her go she has a decision to make. Inuyasha you're better not try anything. You seem to be in a compromising position." Unikotsu tried to pull Kagome away again, but Inuyasha wasn't letting her go.

"Unikotsu, I've made my decision. Inuyasha let me go it is okay. I have decided to save my friends. I could never let them get hurt, especially Inuyasha." Kagome tried to move away. She stepped back and Inuyasha grabbed her arm "I won't allow that. Kagome is responsible for more than just her life. She won't die on my account!" Inuyasha came to life pulling her back to him. "I don't think you realize what state you're in. You can't beat me how you are right now." Inuyasha smirked this time "This is only temporary; also I want to thank you for leaving my sheath with me. You made this easy for me." He felt the sheath pulsate and held it out "Tetsaiga!" There was hollering in the halls and then the sword shot through the wall. Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him as he grabbed Tetsaiga. "I'll keep the promise I made earlier. I can't listen to your nonsense anymore. I'm going to kill you!"


	6. Chapter 6: Deals and Promises

**Chapter 6: Deals and Promises**

Unikotsu smirked and then his body grew morphing into his true form. Inuyasha held his Tetsaiga in front of him _"I have to keep him busy, that's the least I can do. I have an hour, until the sun comes up, but this is for a bigger reason than just Kagome's sake now. It's for my family's sake." _Inuyasha readied himself understanding everything now, but shock still clear on his face. "Inuyasha, don't do this. You'll die and I can't let that happen." Kagome weakly tugged on his arm. "Sango, Miroku, take Kagome and get out of here the first chance you get." Inuyasha ignored her. "Inuyasha, we can't just leave you here in your state." Sango argued. "Do as I say, Miroku make them leave as soon as you can." Inuyasha growled.

"I can't let that happen, she made her mind up, Inuyasha. Get out of my way!" Unikotsu hissed. "You're just a snake demon. I'll kill you easily!" Inuyasha smirked. "I said move!" Unikotsu swished his long tail out a little knocking Inuyasha through the wall. Miroku stepped in front of the girls as Inuyasha slowly got back up. "You're a weak human, what can you do?" Unikotsu laughed. Again he swung out his tail just a little and Miroku jumped setting a sutra on the tail before landing on top of it. "A sutra, those can't work on me, watch my power!" Unikotsu broke free of the sutra effortlessly and smashed Miroku against the ceiling before letting him drop to the floor. Inuyasha attacked Unikotsu with his fists using the Tetsaiga to catapult him at Unikotsu's face. Miroku sat up at this point and grabbed Sango's arm and Kagome's as well "Come on, while he's preoccupied." Sango nodded and pulled Kagome to follow.

They ran into the hall and Kagome paused "This way, we can get your staff and Hiraikotsu. My bow is there too." Kagome pointed them in the direction of the weapons. Crashing came from behind them as Sango threw Kirara to Miroku and picked up Kagome. Sango turned to see Unikotsu on their heels as she shut the door to the room they entered. "They're in the next room. Hurry before it's too late!" Kagome jumped out of Sango's arms. They stepped into the neighboring room as Unikotsu broke into the other. "Kagome, there you are. We mustn't dillydally, let's go." Unikotsu grabbed Kagome around the waist, careful not to squeeze hard, before she could grab her bow, but she managed to grab an arrow. "Let Kagome go!" Sango yelled and then ran after Unikotsu "Hiraikotsu!" Her weapon cut Unikotsu's tail dropping Kagome to the floor, but the tail grew back and picked Kagome up again.

"Let go of me!" Kagome yelled and took the arrow in her hands plunging it into Unikotsu's skin. "Ggggggrrrrrraaaaaaahhhhh, you wench I will devour you whole and absorb every last inch of you!" Unikotsu hollered in pain as the spiritual arrow burned and injured him._ "Inuyasha, where are you? I-I can't take much more."_ Kagome felt the tail tighten around her a little, but still careful not to squeeze real hard. Sango readied her weapon to be thrown again and Miroku ran toward Unikotsu. "Monk, it's useless to fight me. You're not strong enough." Unikotsu set Kagome down blocking her from running as he swung his tail at Miroku. Miroku hit him here and there with his staff and then stabbed his tail with it pinning the tail to the ground. "You fool I can still use my upper body." Unikotsu struck Miroku back against the wall by where Sango stood. Sango yelled "Hiraikotsu!" sending the weapon into Unikotsu's face and he sent it back at her after catching it in his mouth.

Kagome watched as her friends struggled to their feet not giving up. Unikotsu merely laughed and tried to free his tail. Then he got an idea and wrapped around Kagome. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw the giant boomerang and Unikotsu move just in time for it to sail passed Kagome and cut his tail. The piece of tail stayed stuck under the staff, but Unikotsu was free to move. Kagome groggily got up off the floor after being dropped for the second time to be picked up by Unikotsu again. This time he hurried outside the mansion with his prize in his grasp determined to get what he wanted. Unikotsu was too swift for Sango and Miroku to follow and got too far behind.

"Alone at last, it's time for us to complete our deal. I will let your friends go free. Your husband will be free as well. Do you have any last words for me before I seal the deal?" Unikotsu laughed. "Tell Inuyasha, I'm sorry. Let him know that I did fight for my life-" Kagome said defeated. "Hey, don't you have faith in me? No one is dying except Unikotsu!" Inuyasha appeared from the trees behind them. "Inuyasha, you're okay! I was out of options except delaying." Kagome pointed out. "I gave you your chance Unikotsu. It's time for me to fulfill my promise." Inuyasha held his side as he walked closer. Unikotsu laughed "I'll eat the girl first, if you don't mind."

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as Unikotsu lifted her up and opened his mouth to drop her in. "KAGOME! You messed with the wrong half-demon!" Inuyasha yelled as Unikotsu dropped Kagome in his mouth and swallowed her. The sun began to rise and Inuyasha's whole body pulsed as he changed. His hair was silvery white again with his dog ears twitching and his claws formed. Then a pulsing came from Unikotsu's stomach and Inuyasha watched as Unikotsu looked down "What?" Inuyasha took advantage of the opening and brought Tetsaiga out jumping on Unikotsu's head. At that moment Unikotsu tried to knock Inuyasha off and Inuyasha dug Tetsaiga into his head to stay on. As Inuyasha got ready to jump of and use Wind Scar a rip formed in Unikotsu's stomach. Unikotsu hissed in pain and Inuyasha stood still watching the hole in the stomach as Kagome steeped out and fell over.

"Impossible, she was human! I'm sure of it!" Unikotsu stared at Kagome's motionless body, but his eyes were glancing between the claws and furry ears that she now had. Inuyasha was confused at what he was seeing, but by the scent there was no doubt it was Kagome. Inuyasha jumped down to assist Kagome, but she was already sitting up. Inuyasha held out his hand and Unikotsu grabbed him. Inuyasha cut himself free and roared "Wind Scar!" Unikotsu roared and hissed his body breaking in pieces, but it reformed. Unikotsu spit venom at Inuyasha and Inuyasha smirked yelling "Backlash Wave."

Unikotsu hissed, "Half-demon can't kill me!" He formed together again and swung at Inuyasha. "Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha roared and Unikotsu was completely torn beyond recognition. "How could a half-demon defeat me?" Unikotsu hissed before disappearing. Inuyasha went back to Kagome's side and Kagome merely looked at her hands before touching the top of her head. "Kagome, what happened to you?" Inuyasha helped her stand. Kagome frowned, "I don't know, I-" Kagome didn't finish because the others showed up on Kirara's back. "Where's Unikotsu…" Sango said, but didn't finish speaking because she was caught off guard by what she saw. "Kagome why are you like Inuyasha?" Miroku said without thought. Kagome ducked her head into Inuyasha's shoulder as Sango elbowed Miroku hard in the gut. "I don't know, don't stare please. Maybe Keade will know." Kagome groaned.

"Well, I'll take you to the old priestess then." Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and began to run. "Wait up!" Sango jumped on Kirara following and Miroku did the same. "Kagome, we'll get you some food that will nourish you well when we get back to the village. Rest for now." Inuyasha sighed briefly looking down at her with a small smile. Kagome yawned in reply and closed her eyes. "Inuyasha, do you think she'll be okay?" Miroku asked. "Of course, she may look different, but she's the same person. Miroku, don't scare him and-" Sango didn't finish because Miroku rubbed her butt and she smacked him as hard as she could across the face. "Guys, could you be quiet. She's trying to sleep." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _"My top priority is to get her home safely and then figure out what's happened. I can't waste time."_ Inuyasha ran faster now his only thoughts were on the love of his life drifting off to sleep in his arms and their unborn child.


	7. Chapter 7: The Change in the DNA

**Chapter 7: The Change in the DNA**

"Hey old priestess, we have something that you need to look at!" Inuyasha barreled into Keade's hut. He set Kagome on the cot lying on the floor for emergencies. "What is it now, boy? Did she get hurt or something?" Keade pushed him aside. Sango and Miroku entered the hut now. "EXTERMINATE THE FOX DEMON!" the twins giggled pulling on Shippo's tail and Kagome awoke. "Ah OUCH, cut it out! Sango, Miroku help me." Shippo cried out running around. "Tickle his feet!" the twins giggled together and knocked Shippo over. Miroku grabbed one of the girls and Sango picked up the other. "Mommy, Daddy, we're slaying the demon!" the girls laughed. Shippo can you occupy them outside so Kagome can rest peacefully." Sango and Miroku set the twins down again. Shippo ran like lightning outside the hut and the girls playfully ran after him picking up sticks to attack him with. "Why is it me you have to attack?" Shippo cried out. Inuyasha hit him on the head "Go, now before I slay you myself." Shippo ran off the girls on his heels.

Inuyasha stepped back in the hut and Kagome sat up "Thank you Inuyasha for sending them off, but I'm fully awake now." Inuyasha moved to the side of Kagome unoccupied by Keade. "I've never seen something like this before. This is truly amazing." The old priestess touched Kagome's new furry ears "I've only heard some stories kind of like this." Sango and Miroku were silent, but listened intently. "Will she stay like this permanently?" Inuyasha wondered. "The stories I was told mentioned in the end that most of them reverted back. She could or she couldn't; only the future can tell." Keade sighed. _"That's helpful, not." _Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Keade, do you have any theories of what happened, why she changed?" Sango spoke up.

Keade stared at Kagome's clawed hands "Yes, of course, I believe it has to do with, sorry if you haven't been told yet, their unborn child. The DNA is a mix of Inuyasha and Kagome. It seems that somehow Inuyasha's DNA has also found a way to travel and mix with Kaagome's DNA changing the DNA coding." Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha just stared at her confused. Kagome sighed "Basically my genetics, heredity got mixed up." "Kagome, the reason it didn't react before is there was no direct mix of DNA through the blood. I'm just wondering, did this happen after the night of the new moon?" Keade stood searching for something. "Yeah, the change happened after the new moon." Inuyasha grumbled. "Interesting, it was triggered by the same thing that triggers Inuyasha's change. Here Kagome some herbs to help with the pregnancy and some food." The old priestess smiled. "Can I speak to Kagome alone while she eats? " Inuyasha eyed Keade. Keade was impressed by the polite attitude and decided to usher the other two outside.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me before? Am I that untrustworthy to you?" Inuyasha sighed as Kagome ate the bowl of soup Keade gave her hungrily. "It wasn't that, I just didn't want to burden you. It would have just caused you more stress and worry." Kagome frowned. Inuyasha stared at her "Kagome, keeping it from me would have made it worse later. I would've been and will be fine. I am not as stressed as you think I'd be. My only worries start when you act funny. Did you think I wouldn't have found out on my own?" and he laughed. "Inuyasha, I knew you'd figure it out, but I wanted to be sure you were prepared for the news. Also, I thought if word got out Koga would be here with Ayame and we'd never get peace from their competitiveness." Kagome finished her soup. "Good point." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Did you think of any names while we were in that whole mess?" Inuyasha smiled. "I figured we do that together. Since, it's our child and you have a right to choose a name too." Kagome sighed "Can we go home now or are we just going to stay here where everyone is eavesdropping?" Inuyasha growled as they heard Shippo's voice "Inuyasha's being mushy, that's a scene I'd never believe if I hadn't seen it myself." Kagome stood and Inuyasha got up as well. They stepped outside the house and the others acted as if they didn't hear anything except Shippo and the twins. "Kagome's going to have a baby!" the twins sang jumped around. "I didn't think you could act so mushy, Inuyasha!" Shippo teased. Inuyasha glared at him. "Inuyasha is mushy, Inuyasha is mushy!" the twins sang.

Inuyasha knocked Shippo on the head and growled "Don't teach the twins to say things like that and take it back!" "Inuyasha hit me, Kagome!" Shippo cried. "Inuyasha" Kagome smiled sweetly. "Kagome, you don't understand, I was um-" Inuyasha rambled nervously. "Sit!" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha hit the ground stirring up a bunch of dust. "Come on, why do I still have this thing anyways? I don't need it anymore, Kagome!" Inuyasha grumbled as he sat up pulling on the beads around his neck "Take it off, it's no longer needed!" Kagome walked over to Inuyasha "Nope, not happening. I won't take it off of you." "Why not, it's not useful anymore except when I hit Shippo?" Inuyasha sighed as he stood dusting himself off. Kagome smiled "You're just not you without it. It's like it's a part of you and it's a memento from when we first met." Inuyasha stopped messing with the beads and the twins began to sing "Inuyasha is mushy!" again. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and ran toward their hut hollering "There is no way I'm listening to that all day!" while Kagome laughed. Then he murmured to Kagome "I'll keep the beads on just for you, for now." Kagome smiled and said "Thank you." kissing his cheek.

**~The End~**

**(OR IS IT?) **


End file.
